Once Upon a December
by crestfallen hostility
Summary: Nothing came. He couldn’t remember the color of the sky, or the feel of sand falling through his fingers, or the sapphire blue ocean near Twilight Town. He remembered Dusks, of course. They were Nobodies, too. But Axel… Why couldn’t he remember Axel?


A/N: I thought I'd go back to my old FF days, before so much changed, and write a couple of KH one-shots. I'm really late for AkuRoku day, sorry guys. And yes, I know lightning is created from the ground.

This is more fluff than any lemon (well, it has a little lemon in it). Haven't really ever written fluff, as it's not explicit enough. But I think you'll "awww" at this story. But I did want to add some sex stuff, just because I'm perverted. It's towards the end, and if you know it's basically "rubbing of the [insert sex word here]," you do not need to read it. The outcome, however, is vital to the story.

WARNING: Mentions of sexual themes, soft lemon.

* * *

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

Thunder rolled through the gray sky, puffy storm clouds creating sparks of golden lightning. As they touched Earth, a spark of heavenly yellow illuminated the dull, insipid cell, ashen walls suddenly coming to life as light landed abruptly on their colorless faces.

Roxas sat there, knees pressed against his shirtless chest, chin resting comfortably on the hard pieces of bone. His arms wrapped around his legs, hugging them closer. Spiky blonde hair danced around his head, moving with the wind as gales blew in and out. Another flash lit the raven-black sky.

The moon wasn't out, so only the rods of electrical fire could give him homage.

_Things I almost remember_

He sighed, mentally defeated. Why was he thinking so hard about topics that didn't really matter? Nobodies didn't care about stupid things like love - careless creatures without hears. But Roxas, no matter how hard he tried, simply could not remember anything.

_The hooded figure approached him, swaggering as if he were a model. "You really don't remember?"_

Another clap of thunder rolled by, and Roxas ducked his head in his lap. No, he didn't. He couldn't… Clutching the goldenrod locks of hair, Roxas searched his mind for any memories of Axel - anything would do. But only Olette, Hayner and Pence were revealed; nothing of the Organization. Yet here he was, back at the place it all began. Heh, with nothing to show for it.

Roxas flopped back onto his bed, fluffy blond streaks of hair hitting his pillow first, then the light weight of his skull, creating a depression in the silk fabric. Sighing, he stared at the gray ceiling above him, trying to count how many seconds until the next sonic boom. His mind ran freely like a car without breaks, rolling down a steep, slope hill. Nothing came. He couldn't remember the color of the sky, or the feel of sand falling through his fingers, or the sapphire blue ocean near Twilight Town. He remembered Dusks, of course. They were Nobodies, too. But Axel…

Why couldn't he remember Axel?

It seemed that the time when the thin man presented himself that day was the first, and Roxas could pull no more memories from his head. They said he just needed to get back into the swing of things, but Roxas always noticed note of disappointment in their voices, especially Axel's. Occasionally they would find each other in a bedroom, the doors locked, windows shut and blinds closed. In that time, Axel tried desperately to re-link Roxas' memories, screaming, punching, crying. Nothing ever worked, and it left Roxas shaking, fear stricken, and cold.

"_Please… please just _try!_"_

Roxas tried with all his heart. Maybe Nobodies didn't have brains either.

_And a song, someone sings_

He sighed, tracing his toned abdominals with a finger. Back at Twilight Town, Roxas could do whatever he wanted. Skateboarding was his main hobby, as he preferred it to other means of transportation, like busses. Instant dislike for the Organization came about the moment he stepped foot into Castle Oblivion. In fact, he disliked almost every member of the Organization, and stayed away from them at all costs. Roxas preferred privacy, sitting up in his room and listening to thunder. As he counted down the seconds, another smash shook the windows. "102," he sighed. Like lightning would be anywhere near this place.

But in the back of his mind, a strange melodic tune filled his ears, the song of the piano flooding his memory. He imagined Axel, sitting in front of the black Grand, gloved fingers caressing the ivory keys, eyes closed as if the Nobody were trapped in the music. Roxas bit his bottom lip, tears spilling over his pale skin.

"_This is your song, Roxas."_

As his arms found their way around his chest, Roxas imagined them dancing, black cloaks swaying to the beat of their steps. He shivered, imagining the older man's hands on his waist, a sad expression etched in his sea-green orbs. And as the music played on, tears fell from Axel's eyes, too, as he reached for Roxas's chin…

_Once upon a December_

Roxas gave a small shriek, copper essence filling his mouth. He had nibbled so hard his lip bled. Fear cascaded his body, and he slammed his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and alert. Though he should be asleep, Roxas knew trouble would follow him if Xenmas realized his consciousness. Shaking, he rolled over on his side, closed his eyes, and dreamt.

He dreamt of a ball, ladies in long, luxurious gowns, and men in old, 18th century clothing. Violins played in the background, combined with cellos and bases. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, bright candles burning incense that filled the room. It wasn't a bad smell; Roxas happened to enjoy the smoke.

Then that melody, the song from the piano, pierced through the chatter and commotion, and became the only thing Roxas could hear. Combined with a flute and several voices, it was the prettiest thing Roxas had ever encountered. Slowly, he turned around, his sapphire eyes setting on the one who controlled the music - a spiky redheaded man. His grass green eyes fell on the blonde, a kind, almost painful smile curving at the ends of his lips.

It was not until then did Roxas realize his own outfit, which did not fit the atmosphere's pompous dresses and suits. He wore a white, high collared puffy shirt underneath a tan, dirt-speckled brown vest. Much like a pirate. His coat only consisted of a shredded black sleeveless outer vest, with a collar that reminded him of Dracula. Around his neck, a red satin ribbon kept his shirt from opening up. Finally, Roxas' long, but handsome black pants were the color of crow feathers, fitting him with surprising comfort.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

The man playing the music suddenly stopped, standing up and showing Roxas his true appearance. He was thin, yes, but that did not matter when one studied his clothing Roxas obviously realized this man wasn't a petty commoner. The sheer sight of him almost made Roxas have a nosebleed. As he approached him, Roxas' body grew rigid with fear, to the point where he could not move. Pianist or not, this guy could be a super-model. A ruffled white shirt hid under a stunning, blood-red vest. His purple collar positioned upward, much like Roxas's, but it was bigger and laced with gold thread. More stunning was the lavishing gold and black under cloak, long, purple cape draped over the man's thin shoulders. A pocket watch hung from the breast buttons of his vest. To Roxas, the most stunning part happened to be the long, horseback rider's boots, where dark gray stockings ended, disappearing into the knee-high masterpieces.

He drew nearer, yet Roxas could not find words, only silence. Those passionate orbs looked inviting, but his wardrobe proved otherwise. Roxas' fear of rejection settled in a hard pit deep inside his stomach, bile backing up into his mouth. If he were alone, Roxas would have puked right then and there - just the smile of that mysterious man made him nauseous.

"Hello."

Roxas flinched. He'd been so concentrated on fear, he didn't notice the redhead standing almost a foot away from him, smiling gently. Opening his mouth to reply, Roxas soon realized nothing but a small whimper develop. On the other side of the spectrum, the elder noble looked quite confused, but Roxas could not tear his sapphire blues away from those eyes, those mossy, gentle eyes.

"Is… something wrong? You seemed to like my song, so I - " He stopped, surprised at the reaction from the young boy. Roxas started shivering, little twitches at first, but the nausea would not leave him. Soon he was shaking, trembling so hard he almost lost his balance. But the blonde never looked away, not once. The man's eyes were addicting, and though he was scared Roxas just could not leave them. Oh, how he wanted to run, to scream and wake up. If only he were mobile.

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

Said redhead stepped closer, his expression sympathetic. "Are you… are you OK?" His response led to another whimper from Roxas. The uncontrollable shivering led to the hypothesis that this boy suffered from the cold, for it was chilly. Slowly, as not to frighten him, the man stepped closer, starting to unbutton the dark purple cloak Roxas had so fondly liked.

Finally, the ice broke, and Roxas found himself taking a step backwards, sweat appearing on his brow. This startled the man, who looked confused, who mirrored by advancing forward. Roxas' breath hitched, and he spun around, racing for the door. But before he could even take three steps, he felt someone grab his arm, causing Roxas to stumble slightly.

"Wait!"

Roxas stiffened, the shaking worsening. The feeling of the persons hand sent electrifying pulsations throughout his body, almost pleasurable. His teeth clenched, head dropping in attempt to hide his face. Tears prickled in his eyes, stinging sea-color irises.

Roxas relaxed, allowing himself to be pulled inward, muscular arms wrapping themselves around his disheveled form. He buried his face in the elder's vest, soft, choked sobs escaping his dry maw. To his surprised, the nobleman held him tighter, stroking his golden hair with a gentle touch.

_Figures dancing gracefully_

"There, there. I didn't mean to frighten you. Don't cry…" But Roxas only bawled harder, the fabric of the other's clothes muffling the sounds. His small body rocked from the shrieks of unknown sadness, yet the man held him steady.

"You don't come here often, do you?" And again, an unanswered reply, aside from the tightening of the little one's throbbing body. Roxas gripped his crimson vest, and he felt the nobility flinch under his touch. His breath hitched, eyes wide in terror. He whimpered again, louder than the first.

"No. no. It's okay. You didn't hurt me."

Roxas was not so sure.

In attempt to reassure the small child, said redhead tightened his grip, forcing Roxas to submit, snuggling closer. He gave an shaky, exaggerated sigh, and closed his eyes.

"Come, there is a room upstairs where we can rest." he picked Roxas up, letting the blonde's head rest against his chest, admitting a small sigh in reply.

"My name is Axel, by the way." His soothing voice almost made Roxas fall back to sleep.

_Axel…_

"Roxas…" he replied, almost inaudible.

_Across my memory_

Axel led them to a glorious bed chamber, a four poster sleeping menace and a few couches the only things in the room. Golden curtains and gold-leaf walls lined the chamber, making it elegant and extreme. The sheets on the bed shone of silver and other materials, their beautiful thickness enticing.

The noble lay Roxas on the bed, springs sinking to match the young one's body features. Roxas groaned, opening his eyes slightly, watching as Axel sat at the edge, his trademark smile never leaving his soft lips. He mumbled something, but Roxas could not hear it.

As the redhead removed his gloves, Roxas stared at his mouth, wondering if the man had ever experience kissing. His lips looked so delicate and soft, perfectly proportioned. Roxas questioned the legitimacy of his thoughts, though.

Axel grinned down at him, softly petting the boy's cheek, beckoning his eyes to close. Roxas took heed, and shut his orbs, moaning softly. He loved the sound of Axel's breathing, how even and affectionate it seemed.

As the lights dimmed and moonlight shone through gold curtains, Axel watched Roxas' soft movements, trying to decide his course of action. The boy stilled, and his features could only be described as "cute." He slowly stroked Roxas' thigh, almost begging. Unfortunately, the boy didn't pick up on this, shifting his weight so his chest faced upwards, eyes still closed.

_Far away, long ago_

Axel's hand tried down to the seam of the other's pants, softly finding the hidden bulge, gently pressing against the loose fabric. Roxas grumbled softly, but did not flinch as Axel had suspected. Cupping his hand, the redhead started to stroke the matured organ, his delicate fingers moving as if working a masterpiece. Gradually, the lump became stiffer, straining against Roxas' ebony pants, as if begging Axel to release him. He chuckled softly as the blonde's eyes fluttered open, a shocked stare on his face.

"It's alright. My mother used to do this to help me fall asleep." Axel's mother must have been strange.

Roxas cast his eyes downward, a pink blush creeping up his cheeks. In truth, it felt very good, better than anything he had ever experienced. But Roxas was afraid, afraid to ask more of the man, afraid of the two letter answer he might get in return. His pants were getting so tight it became painful.

Luckily, Axel realized this soon enough. Judging from the look on the younger's face, he knew the right question to ask.

"May I take these off for you?"

Roxas nodded, embarrassment flooding his face, but Axel suppressed the need to chuckle. With one hand, the noble undid the brass buttons of the boy's pants, while the other laced thin fingers through Roxas's thick, blonde locks. Wanting to help his new friend, Roxas tried to kick the pants off, not forcefully, though; the fear of hurting Axel had heightened.

Finally, the rags fell to the floor, exposing the youth's handsome member. Being as shy as he was, Roxas pulled his knees up, the blush only deepening. Axel just smiled.

"Don't be ashamed. I think you're beautiful."

He looked up at the redhead, eyes full of worry and curiosity, two things which should never go together. But once again, Axel's ability to read Roxas like a book shone through, and he pulled Roxas' legs down, gently but with a purpose. Roxas squeaked, surprised at Axels' determination for such a subject.

"Make sure to let me know if you like this, and please tell me if you don't." Roxas nodded again.

_Glowing dim as an ember_

Axel crawled up onto the bed, slowly removing Roxas's shirt, exposing every inch of the boy. His shoes came off as well, and everything found their way to the floor. His new friend seated himself in front of Roxas, taking the boy's legs and putting them over his shoulders. As Axel scooted closer to the younger man, he realized his partner hadn't said anything since they had met.

"Roxas, are you afraid to talk to me?"

Said boy's head lowered, shame visible in his eyes. Axel reached out his hand, gently taking the boy's chin in agile fingers. "Don't be afraid."

Before he knew what was happening, he felt lips against his own. Axel's lips. The lips he had dreamt of. They were better than he imagined. It seemed to him Axel had some experience, for he knew the right pressure to put on unsuspecting Roxas. He never wanted this moment to end.

Axel, unfortunately, had to break the kiss, for there were better things in store for the youth.

Delicate hands caressed Roxas' pale skin, massaging for good measure. Neatly trimmed nails glided over his well-trimmed stomach, causing Roxas to shiver in delight. Axel moved to his pectorals, gently circling the small, red nipples. The boy was delicate; Axel knew that much. Not only physically but Roxas suffered emotionally. The nobleman had been with many women, some good and others utter failures. But he knew Roxas would be a challenge, especially seeing as they had just met.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on the feelings."

He sighed, relaxed, and snuggled into the mattress as Axel fed him a sweet lullaby, the tune which fonded Roxas more than foreplay. Axel hummed that music, whilst rubbing Roxas's pelvis fondly. Tingles moved up his spine, separating at his neck and flowing through the rest of his veins. As Axel's fingers moved lower, the moans grew louder, Roxas beginning to squirm a bit. But the redhead denied him that privilege.

"Shh, be still." Roxas reluctantly settled.

Axel could only chuckle at the small boy's urgency. Not many women became so aroused after his touches. Of course, those were women, and they operated differently from men, who could go hard after a single tap. Except Roxas seemed exceptionally eager, even the fact the boy once avoided him drifted from Axel's memory. He moved lower, pressing small circles into the flesh of Roxas's thighs, trying to entice the young man.

Nobleman or not, Axel tortured Roxas. Compact feelings compressed inside him, but Axel denied him stimulation to release them. His erecting member stood at attention, unwilling to be ignored by Axel's bewitching touch, yet the man held back the craving. Though Roxas had been denied privilege to move about the bed, he wanted to reach out and feel the spiky red thorns atop his friend's head, dig into them, pull them until he could pull no more. Releasing a whimpering plea, Roxas gave Axel an anxious look.

Chuckling, the gentleman shook his head, crimson spikes rippling, but said nothing. His delicate hands moved inward, massaging the sack of skin underneath Roxas, taking great care in creating more tension. His swain moaned, bucking his hips into Axel beseechingly. "Now, now, don't be so hasty."

_Things my heart used to know_

Roxas groaned louder as the feelings became more intense, crashing over him like waves on a rocky shore. He felt exuberantly hot, sweat dripping off of him as if he had worked hard in the hot sun. Biting his lip, the blonde gazed up, giving Axel a innocent, yet disheveled look. Though he refused to speak, Axel read the boy's eyes. He sighed, kissing the juvenile on the head, grumbling something softly.

"Okay, fine."

Then the young blonde became fearful. He hadn't developed a close relationship with this stranger, thus his reluctance to give this man his virginity increased, and he kicked at Axel, shivering as if the room were zero degrees. Unfortunately, this unsettling behavior concerned Axel, so he adjusted his sitting position, now sliding to the edge of the four poster bed.

"T…That's not what I asked…" muttered Roxas, his blue orbs filling with tears. Axel blanched, unsure of what to do, or how to handle this questionable situation. Cocking his head, Axel asked a very endearing question:

"Why are you afraid of me?"

The blonde squirmed uneasily. It wasn't that he feared Axel; he thought of him as a very nice man. But even Roxas found it hard to resent the growing emotions fluttering inside of him like a group of butterflies just waiting to be released. He shuddered, staring at the ground, refusing to look up at the elder.

A sigh escaped the older's lips, and he slowly dipped his hands between the blonde again, pulling the youngster into an enchanting embrace. "I wouldn't hurt you. Never." Roxas wanted to believe him.

The moon shone brightly from between the curtains, beckoning the boy into a heavy slumber. He slouched, leaning against Axel, his eyes drooping as the other started to hum a familiar melody. As his voice drifted along the walls of the bedchamber, it seemed as if the trees leaned his way, their wooden ears stretched, enhanced by the redhead's beautiful voice.

"_Soon you'll be home with me. Once upon a December…"_

"Remember me, Roxas. Remember…"

_Things it yearns to remember_

As a clap of thunder bellowed from the far off blackness, Roxas awoke with a jolt, sweat drenching him and his bed sheets, leaving him in a sticky mess. His breathing, calm yet rapid, ceased to be what he could not hear, and his ears rung with a strange and annoying whistle.

Roxas lie down again, but he barely got under the covers when a huge monster pounced from behind, pinning him to the squishy mattress. Looking up, Roxas grunted, trying to focus in on the strange man, dressed in a purple cape and tall, horse-rider's boots.

"A…Axel?"

"You remember…"

"Yes, yes I remember. Everything."

_And a song, someone sings_

_Once Upon A December_

* * *

A/N: AWH! -TAKES OUT TISSUE- finally done! Took forever, though. Sorry I skipped out on the smex, my heart just wasn't into it. PEASE REVIEW!


End file.
